


Taken

by Lucky_Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/pseuds/Lucky_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Anne Chamberlain wants to seduce Moony while he is on vacation with Lily and his baby girl. Little did she know he is already taken... Follow up to A Family of their Own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Anne Chamberlain was sadly single at the moment.

It had been three days since she had first arrived at the beach and she had spotted the man of her dream on her second day of vacationing. 

He was tall, young, handsome, had freckles and a fringe over his eyes. His hair was a lovely shade of brown mixed with blond and red. He had big amber eyes (which was a bit unusual) and seemed quite the gentleman. He was also an avid reader (she had seen him read various books in French, Italian and English). He seemed a bit shy (she had never seen him without a t-shirt on) and he looked fit. He certainly seemed perfect.

The only problem for Anne was that she always saw him hanging out with a red-headed woman (and worst, a baby). At first, Anne thought the red-head was his wife. After checking them out for a whole afternoon, she came to the conclusion that she wasn’t his wife (the two seemed really close though) but the baby was his.  
She was a little baby of four or five months. Anne had never seen such a cute and calm baby. The little thing was always sleeping in her seat. She had soft black hair and a cute little pink bow on her head. 

At first, Anne almost decided to stop her stalking and find another man, but he seemed like such a nice prospect she decided to try her luck anyway.

Encouraged by the fact that she had never seen him with another woman she thought he might be a single dad. She had even imagined scenarios in her mind (in which he would swipe her off her feet).

Anne was rather attractive and she decided by the third day to sit next to them under the warm sun of July (she was also wearing her smallest and sexiest bikini).  
She was within earshot and she tried to learn valuable information about the man of her dream.

“Now that’s what I call a vacation, Rem! We should have done this years ago!ˮ exclaimed the red-head while putting on more sunscreen on her arms (which were a pale shade of red).

“I agree Lily! ˮ answered Rem, Anne’s dream man. “But somewhere deep down, I do feel a bit guilty leaving Prongs and Padfoot with the kids.ˮ

“Well, they will manage! They are supposed to meet us by the end of the afternoon. It’s a pity they were only gone for three days. I do miss my two kids a bit though and maybe my husband too, if you insist!” She put her sun glasses on her head revealing two amazing green eyes.

Anne had never seen eyes like that and she was immediately jealous of the other woman.

The cute little baby made a small noise and the man took her in his arms.

The red-head smiled and stretched her long legs. “Your pup is such a cutie it almost makes me feel a bit sorry about James getting the surgery done. Almost. Then I think about the horrible pain of childbirth and the fat that went to my butt and my thighs and I look at you and marvel about the fact that you bear through it four times and you haven’t even taken a gram.ˮ She grinned. “Life is unfairˮ. 

Rem laughed too.

“I’ll go for a quick walk with Charlie if everything is okay with you Lil, I’ll be back in five!ˮ

“No problem, I’ll wait for our tribe!ˮ She put her glasses back on.

Anne thought the whole conversation between the two of them had been quite weird but she still decided it was the moment to learn some valuable information by questioning the red-head.

“Hi, my name is Anne! ˮ

“My name is Lily.ˮ the red-head gestured in her direction.

“Nice weather isn’t it?ˮ

“Veryˮ

“Well this may seem a bit blunt, but what is the name of that nice gentleman you are hanging out with? Does he have a wife? ˮ

Lily burst into laughter which offended Chamberlain. “He certainly doesn’t have a wife! Why? You interested? ˮ

“I am in fact. ˮ

“Sorry for you but...”

Chamberlain was a bit angry “Why? You don’t think I’m pretty enough, is that it?”

The red-head acted as if she hadn’t even heard her. She was looking at something in the distance.

Soon enough, loud cries (MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMY!!!!) were heard. A young boy of four with messy black hair and glasses accompanied by his younger sister a red-head of three were running in their direction followed close by a messy haired man. 

Two little girls (one smaller than the other) with long black hair and amber eyes were running behind them in the same direction big smiles plastered on their face. A very handsome man was following them with a little boy in his arms. The little boy had a mischievous grin on his face. 

Lily smiled when her two kids jumped on her.

Anne seemed a bit lost in this reunion.

“I thought we said at the end of the afternoon, Potter!” The red-head kissed the bespectacled man.

“I can’t live without you Lily, my flower, you know that! Plus, Padfoot’s son was driving us completely mad. He’s quite the marauder, you see.” 

The four kids looked at each other and decided to build a massive sand castle a few feet away from their watchful parents.

“I love you and all Lil, but where’s Moony?”asked the handsome man (Padfoot, it seemed). He had some nice tattoos on his torso and on his left arm.

“He’s out for a walk with your youngest.”

Anne rattled her throat. She felt a bit out of place. The two men finally seeing her for the first time looked at her. 

“Is this your friend, Lily?”

Anne shook her head negatively. 

Lily laughed. “No she’s there for Remus, she wants to seduce him!”

James burst into laughter and the other man looked at her weirdly. His son was pulling at his hair.

Anne was starting to really get pissed off by those people. She was a very proud woman and they were offending her.

“Who’s going to seduce who, now?” asked the man of her dream back from his walk.

“YOU!” Laughed James. Lily was almost in tears. “Anne here is quite interested in you!”

Remus rolled his eyes and handed his baby to the handsome man who gave him the little boy instead. “I’m very sorry miss...” 

“Chamberlain. Anne Chamberlain.”

James was almost rolling in the sand by then.

“You see, what I was going to say is that he’s already taken.” Continued Lily while wiping a tear on her left cheek. 

“He’s the proud father of four kids and he’s married...”added James.

“To me!ˮ added the handsome man while kissing her dream man on the head.

“Sorry!ˮ concluded her dream man.

Anne was lost for words. Her face was becoming redder by the minute and she decided to leave them. They were a funny lot after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is in the universe of A family of their own.  
> Lily, James and Remus are 27. Sirius is 28.  
> Remus and Sirius have four kids by now (three girls and one boy). Their oldest is five, their second girl is four, their boy is two and a half and their baby girl is five months old.  
> Lily and James have two kids. Harry is four in this story and their little girl is three.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
